The Necklace
by Narutofreak122
Summary: Marcus was very dead ever since Didyme died. He lives his life but never again smiles or laughs. However,what happens when Marcus finally found out what Aro did that night to Marcus's soulmate? Will Marcus forgive Aro? Or will there be an end to a Volturi


**Ok so here's what's happening. In Stephenie Meyer's FAQ about the Volturi's, it said that Didyme was a vampire that Aro killed. She was even Aro biological s****ister(his sister! can you believe it?). Anyway, she was Marcus's soulmate and her gift was to have a happy aura. It made anyone who is around her happy and joyful. Anyways, Marcus fell in love with her and was happy. Then all of a sudden the two decided to travel the world together and soon told Aro. Aro faked a smile and gave them his blessing but then......well read on. **

It has been many centuries since Didyme died. Marcus sat at his seat, as the rest of the Volturi waited on their usual feast. Heidi was coming back and Demetri looked excited, about Heidi or the blood, who knows? Jane and Alec were laughing and talking, while Chelsea and Renata sat down with bored expressions. Felix and Caius were pacing impatiently, and Aro played with Sulpicia's hand. The rest were chattering and talking as usual. Marcus was too used to this. He didn't care and he didn't seem to have any emotions at all.

Didyme. Who would even want to kill her? Why would anyone kill her? Caius and Aro had told Marcus that the Children of the Moon had killed his loved one, and Marcus and Caius have been hunting them down for ages. However, Aro never did tell Marcus what really happened that night because he was afraid of losing one of his brothers. After all he was all about power. He didn't need Didyme's gift more than Marcus's. Risking his sister's own life was just like a daily chore to him at that time. He did regret it afterwards though.

Marcus was thinking about Didyme. Her laughter and her cheerfulness brightened up anyone's day. He would never smile or laugh again without his Didyme. He wanted to die but Aro wouldn't have his brother-in-law killed because of power. Power that Aro could have lost to the Cullens that day in the meadow. Caius was extremely irritated at Marcus for taking the Cullens side and not declaring war. He didn't blame Aro because of Nahuel's appearance but if Marcus had agreed with him, there would've been a war. Aro, on the other hand, was pleased with Marcus. If there had been a war, the Volturi reputation would've lowered. Although Aro still yearns for Bella's shield, Benjamin's ability, Zafrina, Edward, Kate, Jasper, and especially Alice. How much power he would've obtained.

Heidi finally came back as Demetri smirked. She brought back with her a bunch of humans. They looked around intrigued and confused, murmuring to themselves. Aro stood up, as did all the Volturi's.

"Welcome guests. Welcome to Volterra!" Aro greeted, as people stared at the Volturi incredulously.

Then, quick as a flash, Felix grabbed the nearest human and bit her neck. A shriek erupted and screams were following. Jane locked the doors and the Volturi continue with their gory feast. Afterwards, Marcus entered his room and sat at his desk staring out the window. He saw the golden box and opened it. Didyme's ashes still survived along with her necklace. Marcus had heard that the necklace had magic powers but it was rubbish. He didn't care about power. All he cared for was Didyme. His heart felt like it was ripping to shreds. The pain was unbearable, but he had to live with it. So for the first time ever since Didyme died, he picked up the diamond necklace.

_Marcus? _a sweet voice called, as Marcus turned around boredly.

When no one was there, he went back to examining the necklace. It seemed to be glowing.

_Marcus? Love? It's me Didyme_

Marcus was taken back and scared. He looked at the necklace. It was her voice.

"What? D-D-Didyme? Love where are you? How-" Marcus stuttered, completely shocked.

He suddenly felt hopeful and a sense of happiness.

_Don't fret love. My spirit has always been in this necklace. Here let me show you what really happened that night_ Didyme's sweet voice suddenly turned grave.

All of a sudden, Marcus saw a vision of what happened _**that** _night.

_Didyme held onto her necklace smiling at the moon. Marcus had given it to her as a gift the first time that they met. Aro wanted to speak with her and say a couple of words before she went on her way the next morning with Marcus. So she waited for Aro in the little alley that they used to play at when they were little. Aro knew that Marcus would be busy planning the places that the two of them would go to. _

_"Good evening, my sister," Aro happily greeted, although his eyes were very sad._

_"Greetings brother. Are the twins to your liking?" Didyme asked, smiling and extending her happy aura across the room._

_Aro's face fought back a grimace as he smiled and acted casual. It was going to be very hard for him to kill his biological sister. He knew that they were in a secluded alley that no one would dare enter. It was the perfect chance._

_"Yes. Jane and Alec have very useful gifts. I just wanted to give you my blessing before you part and a gift also," Aro commented, lightly. _

_"Thank you, brother. I am very sorry but we must make this quick. Marcus is expecting me any minute now. I promised him that I wouldn't leave his side for more than half an hour," Didyme smiled, still radiating her happiness._

_"Yes I know. I wish you a happy life and do visit. However, my gift will be very generous," Aro smiled._

_"Oh Aro! You should not have to get me a gift, but thank you my dear brother. Marcus and I will be very happy and he's the perfect gift that you have given to me," Didyme beamed._

_"But dear sister, I won't get to see you again nor Marcus for that matter. I want you to accept my gift graciously," Aro insisted, sternly._

_Didyme finally gave into her brother's wishes. It was the least she could do if she was leaving the Volturi and taking Marcus away with her. So her mood finally changed. The happiness aura grew more and this made Aro have more difficulty. She always loved Aro's gift and was impatient to know what he got her. Aro's eyes turned cold, as he embraced her. Didyme hugged her brother back, delighted that he made physical contact with her. She soon became confused because Aro had never hugged her ever since she was changed. Suddenly, her neck twisted and she shrieked in agony. _

_"You're taking Marcus away from me, dear sister and I can not allow that. I will still love you though. Goodbye," Aro whispered, as Didyme's eyes bulged._

_Her happy aura was soon diminishing and this caused Aro to do his job more quickly. Her red eyes dilated in terror as she clutched her necklace. _

_"A-A-Aro...Please....F-F-or M-Marcus," her voice croaked, but this only made Aro more angry. _

_Aro slashed his teeth through her neck. __Then he ripped her to pieces. Didyme's perfect, pale body was torn to at least thirty pieces. Suddenly, Caius appeared out of nowhere. Aro was not surprised, as he nodded looking away. Caius lifted his metal match and set Didyme's remaining pieces to flames. Aro felt a sharp pain in his chest but otherwise ignored it. Power...That was what he lived for. Caius and Aro put on their cloaks and gathered the ashes in a golden box. The necklace was left in the box also, since Marcus would've wanted it back. _

_Aro and Caius had told no one of what happened except for their wives Athenodora and Sulpicia. However, the two women showed no remorse towards Didyme's death. They always thought of her as a nuisance, especially Sulpicia. Didyme was the only women who Aro showed happiness and reverance to, except Sulpicia. Athenodora just hated how she was the complete opposite of her husband and would look at Caius as if he was a demon. However, they still pitied Marcus as well as every other Volturi. Afterwards everyone arranged a funeral for Didyme, and Marcus was sobbing tearless sobs on her grave. _

For the first time in centuries, Marcus had different emotions when his sight returned to normal. He was first truly sad, then resentful, and then he settled for anger, no furiosity. How could Aro do this? To his own sister? To him? And Caius! This was low, even for him. They did all this just to keep him. Despicable!

"IMPOSSIBLE! He lied to me all these years!" Marcus roared, as he punched the wall which cracked.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Master?" Demetri asked, confused.

"Go tell Caius to meet me in Aro's room. NOW!" Marcus yelled, angrily.

"Yes master," Demetri nodded, as he turned and walked away.

Marcus glared at Demetri and raced passed him. Didyme's necklace was wrapped tightly around Marcus's neck. He was going to have a long talk with Aro and Caius,

_Marcus. Calm down_ the sweet voice ordered, urgently.

"No love. I've been calm for centuries," Marcus hissed, and he finally arrived in front of Aro's room.

He swung the door opened and saw Aro playing with Sulpicia's hair. Aro looked up surprised that his brother was giving him a death glare. Suddenly, Caius entered the room, confused and grumpy.

"What is it Marcus?" Caius and Aro asked, impatiently perturbed.

"We need to talk_, alone_," Marcus hissed, glaring at Sulpicia.

Sulpicia hurriedly left the room, as Aro looked impatient at his brother. Marcus heard the guards clamoring outside. They tried to be quiet but didn't get pass Marcus's keen ears.

"LEAVE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL BREAK YOU TO A MILLION PIECES AND THROW YOU IN THE FIREPLACE!!!!" Marcus shouted, as the guards quickly raced away.

Oh do the Volturi's wish they had Jasper now! Caius and Aro were shocked as their mouths fell open. Marcus had finally showed an emotion. This confused and terrified the guards and even Marcus's two brothers.

"What is it Marcus?" Caius asked, more carefully now.

Marcus looked at his two brothers with disgust. Suddenly, Didyme's happy aura rushed through Marcus urgently. Marcus soon calmed for Didyme's spirit and clutched the necklace. However, he still wanted to tear them both into a million pieces and throw the pieces into the fireplace in his room. Or maybe he could murder their wives. How would they like that? How could they? His own brothers! Didyme urgently radiated her aura again.

"Would one of you tell me what **really **happened to my dear Didyme?" Marcus demanded, calmly yet still menacingly.

**Teehee! That's it for now. What do you think? Yes Aro is cruel isn't he and Caius has always been an ass****Review pl****z!! I always liked Marcus though. I don't know but I always had a thing for emos. lol I kid I kid. ^^****I love you all! Off to eat pudding!**

**Love,**

**Narutofreak122 a.k.a Trangie-chan ^^**


End file.
